One Reason to Never Steal
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: When Jamie tries to steal, he accidently winds up watching something he REALLY shouldn't have. Explicit content.


Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution does not belong to me.

* * *

Almost everyone in the mansion would be going out that night to see the high school's production of Romeo and Juliet, starring a

certain blue elf and the resident maniac on wheels as the title roles. Mr.Logan had gone off somewhere as usual, and Jamie let one of

his clones go with them, so as to not arouse any suspicion. The plan had been simple. Sneak into Bobby's room, steal his copy of

Skateboard Legend 2007, then sneak out. But no, fate decided to toy with him first. Just as he had picked up the game, the footsteps

had come into hearing outside the door. It was all Jamie could do to fling himself into the teen's closet before he was caught, and

judging by the way nobody yelled at him to come out, he figured he was safe. Who could it be, anyway? He was sure he had the

whole place to himself. His brilliant plan was now foiled by whoever was on the other side of the closet door, and he was a little

miffed about that. It had taken his twelve-year-old brain considerable effort to put such an ingenious ploy together, and it was just

plain rude to stomp over it now. Still, he only had to wait for them to go, and he was home free. Sighing softy to himself, Jamie settled

down among the older boy's clothes, burrowing among the seemingly endless t-shirts and jeans he owned. Hearing nothing after a

while, Jamie opened the closet door just a crack, and nearly gasped. Bobby was shirtless, and from what he could see, so was Scott.

What really shook him was the fact that Bobby was straddling the other teen, and they appeared to be furiously making out with each

other. He watched in silent horror as small moans of pleasure spilled from Scott's mouth while Bobby traced his skin with his tongue,

which caused the _strangest _reactions in Jamie's young body. He felt fingers of…something curl along his spine, creating weird

responses in places Jamie never really thought about till that point. The blond boy now had their team leader's pants undone, and his

erection strained against his underwear. Jamie wanted to look away. He heard his mind screaming at him to do just that, but for the

oddest reason his eyes wouldn't do what they were told. He simply stared, his brain struggling to put the images before him into

something it could comprehend. Scott wiggling slightly as Bobby pulled his pants and underwear off, exposing his toned abs and legs,

and a pretty impressive member. The smooth plain of Bobby's back, turned an angry red with Scott's scratch marks. The redhead

grabbing the ice mutant down into a kiss, their tongues battling each other while he stripped the last bits of cloth from the blonde's

body. Scott putting Bobby's cock into his mouth, sliding it in and out slowly while the blonde moaned like a whore. The whole time,

Jamie continued to stare unblinkingly, the horror slowly being replaced by morbid curiousity. The two teens kept it up, teasing,

nibbling, running their tongues along places that made Jamie's eyes go extra wide and look down at himself in wonder. He had no

idea people could even _do_ half the things he was watching now. Just when he thought he had seen it all, Scott did something that

nearly made him scream. At first he couldn't see what the redhead did, but then he suddenly flipped Bobby on his back and climbed

on top of him. Then, he took his cock, and pressed it _into_ the moaning blonde. After waiting a bit, he slid it out a little and then started

ramming in and out for all his worth. After a while, the blonde shut his eyes tight and matched Scott's thrusts. Jamie was sure he felt

his jaw hit the bottom of the closet. Scott continued this for a while, before Bobby suddenly stiffened and arched his back. He made

this weird sound, like a shuddering gasp, then suddenly something white spattered on the sheets. Scott buried his face in the blonde's

hair, and soon after that he did the whole suddenly-stiffen-up-then-relax thing too. After that, the two of them just lay there, Scott

stroking Bobby's hair while saying something softly that Jamie couldn't quite catch. The saucer-eyed boy looked down at himself. He

felt a little strange, and slipping a hand into his pants he realised that a weird clear liquid had gathered down _there_. He began to realise

a few other things too. Like the fact that his legs were killing him from the awkward position he had been in for the past who-knows-

how-long, and the unmistakenable sound of Amara's fireworks that signaled she was super pumped about something. Wait…

AMARA'S FIREWORKS? That could only mean that everyone was home! Cursing, the two boys shot out of bed and got dressed,

making sure they didn't leave any clues as to what they had been up to. Then, they bounded out the room. Jamie sat for a while

longer, everything he saw being burned into his memory, mostly against his will, before he picked himself up and went downstairs too.

Still thinking about Scott and Bobby, Jamie didn't realise where he was going as he went. He kept his eyes glued to the floor,

picturing all the things they did when he suddenly noticed something odd. Everything was silent. Looking up, all he saw was the

horrifed look on the professor's face, and Jean's expression of pure rage, as she started levitating and furniture began to float around

the room.

_Damn psychics. _

* * *

A/N: Uhm...this is my first attempt at sex,so be kind…tell me what you think,okay?


End file.
